


A Bloodless Disease

by TheNightHunter



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightHunter/pseuds/TheNightHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her 16th birthday, everything was going to be perfect, right to the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloodless Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Needs a beta :]   
> May rewrite the ending

The light poured into the room, bathing everything in its illumination, for another morning had broken through the window. There was a beautiful radiance about this day because tonight something wonderful would take place and she could not wait for school to be over. A soft smile touched her nude lips while she laid there a bit longer before swinging her legs over to let her petite pads touching the floor. The divine figure moved gracefully across the floor pretending for a moment it was a ballet studio because for her the audience wasn’t important, it was the sheer feeling of freedom of movement that was all that mattered to her. Of course the day dream ended when she reached her mirror and the figure staring back at her was only a little above average in appearance.

Today she would have to look extra special since today was the day she would become an eternal flower, a rose frozen in time, one that would never grow old. It was a new trend within her culture and only the most beautifully afflicted would choose to take that path. Most were envious that only they were chosen to be so remembered, utterly unchanged by time. A shadow of a smile passed over her lips as she painted her face, it took her an hour to make sure that it was absolutely flawless. Her black hair framed her pale face which she had straightened meticulously the evening before. Today had to be perfect, nothing could deter her from keeping it as such…she knew her parents would make sure her morning and afternoon were nothing short of memorable.

One more glance around her room, it was spotless and cleaned with micro procession, she had spent most of the night making sure it was ideal for her big day. The closet was organized as was everything else that was a part of her domain. She felt like a queen in this moment, it was a shame that she didn’t have servants. A few more musings of what she wished she had before she moved down the stairs, dressed in her favorite dress. It was a crimson red that seemed to be aflame every time she moved, catching the light every time she swayed.

“Today is your special day.” Her mother smiled a bit. There was something that passed through her eyes but it was only there a moment, not even her precious daughter caught it…

“”What day is today? It’s your birthday, what a great day for a birthday.” A voice boomed from the kitchen and the smell of her favorite breakfast foods danced through the air. Her father was a big man who knew how to cook and he did it so well, not to mention willingly.

“Thanks, I just know that today is going to be good, I can just tell.”

The chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries were placed in front of her, arranged in a smiley face and she couldn’t help but beam up on her father. She was his princess and nothing would change that, he would always love her with all his heart in the most complete way possible…she was his world. Both her parents treated her with the most love and concern any parent would to a single child. She was never left wanting. 

“Better eat up, you don’t want to be late for school.” Her mother continued to smile at her as they enjoyed her birthday breakfast, and of course since she got out at 2:00 PM today they would depart to her favorite restaurant and if she was good daddy might buy her a drink.

Once she reached the school it seemed to shine brightly against the sky, the sun reflected in the windows and blinded her as a heavenly light might. The laughter of the other students could be heard within the building and it was a welcomed sound since it was only fitting that everyone around her be and feel as happy as she did. Even though she wasn’t really a part of the popular crowd she was accepted by them, she of course knew all the latest trends and rumors of the day.

She moved through the hall way as she mused to herself about how all the others beneath the popular crowd, those who were not aesthetically stricken would never know what it meant to be chosen. They would never be remembered in the way she would be, she was a part of a special crowd and only they were able to take the path that would leave them forever frozen in time. 

A few Winter’s ago a girl by the name of Ann Marie took it upon herself to take the journey, everyone was pretty surprised, she really didn’t seem like the type but she did have a certain sort of beauty about her that made her stand out. A gothic beauty with skin paler than the snow that had covered the scene around her, for awhile some of the others were rather annoyed with it but they came to accept it. The days had moved on after she took her place with the other eternal flowers and Ann Marie had been the last to set upon the journey.

For awhile the birthday girl wouldn’t accept it, she hadn’t believed that she was worthy enough to be remembered in such a way. After all only an exclusive bunch were accepted into the trend that was sweeping her culture. She had been rather furious that someone like that had done it without taking in consideration that the group had a reputation to uphold…how could anyone accept Ann Marie as one of them? It was a silent rant that went unheard, after some time had passed however she had given into the group’s mentality. Not that it mattered now, tonight she would be initiated and would take her place among them, forever young and forever remembered and envied by many. She smiled to herself as she wondered through the day, it was rather perfect and people just seemed to know that today was her special day and not just because it was her birthday. There was a giddy excitement that raced through the core of her being, it was electrifying, it made her feel so alive to know that it was all about her but even so she was sure to keep herself in check. She knew that even though it was her day she needed conduct herself with poise and dignity otherwise they may not accept her into the society.

When lunch came she didn’t eat because she was saving her appetite for her birthday dinner with her parents. She was going to be going to a rather fancy restaurant and hopefully she’d be able to get a drink but that all depended on her daddy. There was a lot of talking from everyone in the group she was sitting with on that day; she wasn’t too interested in what was being said. She had other things on her mind mostly just self absorbed in the fact everything was going as perfect she thought it might. She had done everything she possible could to make this day hers, there were certain steps she had to take to make sure that the others accepted her in…if she acted the fool then she could forget about becoming one of them.

October was her favorite month but not because it was the month of her birthday, it was the weather that made it special to her. She chuckled to herself and sipped her soda as she looked up at the rest of the people, chatting away and laughing about nothing at all she was sure. A simple smile spread across her face, only one more class then the birthday dinner would be hers. She simply couldn’t wait it was almost more than she could bear. Her last class was nothing more than an art class, she wasn’t proficient in it but she did okay and that was enough for her. It wasn’t like she was going to grow up to be one anyway.

About the time she was released from the social prison it was a beautiful bright day, the sun was warm against her flesh and it made her smile as she ran home. She made it home and ran up to her room to fix her makeup before they drifted toward her favorite restaurant; it was almost like a dream to her since she only came here on very special occasions.  
There was laughter, smiling, and of course pictures to capture those precious moments that would never occur again. There was something special about a camera and what it could do, freeze a single moment in time, an emotion, and mark a point in history. In many ways photographs were the only real proof that the past even happened that the memories unraveling were grounded in reality. Her parents would be glad that they had this opportunity to capture their daughter’s smile.

When they returned home she moved up to her room and made sure once more that everything was in place. She needed to make sure her room was in perfect order and that everything was how she wanted it to be. This was the most important to her as well as the letter that was placed upon her desk; she had spent months crafting every detail for this day. She had to get it right the first time because there were no second chances to become one of the beautifully afflicted. Once she was sure everything was ready, it was time to gather the tools of the trade and head to the chosen location which happened to be the park not far from her home. It had been like a second home to her, she had spent quite a lot of her childhood there playing. There were a lot of wonderful memories there which is why she couldn’t think of a better place.

She said goodbye to her parents and vanished through the door toward the park, to a destiny that only a few were able to handle. The park was a canvas of colors because of the trees that were becoming an array of different colors. The wind blew through the trees quietly, whispering to the leaves as they fell to the world below. The brilliance of the light was defused through the trees, casting an orange haze across the wooded path in front of her. It only strengthened her resolve that today was a perfect day for her initiation and what a wonderful feeling that was. She laid out her favorite blanket and sat upon it as she sat the tools of the rite in front of her, with one more glance around she made sure no one was around to ruin the moment that would belong to her forever.

The tools weren’t really tools at all, there was only a bottle of sleeping pills in front of her and a bottle of water, and the group she had been dreaming of wasn’t a group at all. The pills vanished into her being and the water was emptied. It hadn’t taken long at all it to take effect; she stretched out upon her back and stared up at the sky that was obscured by the trees. She smiled to herself as a warm and heavy feeling washed over her, the world began to darken, and her windows to the world closed for the last time. She turned 16 on that day and would become another eternal flower that would never grow anymore.


End file.
